1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an opening and closing device suitable for use with a portable telephone wherein a transmitter section and a receiver section are folded in a twofold condition when the portable telephone is carried but are opened when the portable telephone is to be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an opening and closing device for mounting a receiver section of a twofold portable telephone for opening and closing movement on a transmitter section, an opening and closing device of the free stopping type having a friction function is known.
However, as portable telephones are popularized, a demand for higher convenience increases, and an opening and closing device which is constructed so that the receiver section can be opened relative to the transmitter section by one touch only by one hand is demanded.